


Mimosa's stories

by Blue_pale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Core Frisk (Undertale), Birth, Break down, But no major character death, Chapter 5!, Child Loss, Despair, Fighting, Heavy - Freeform, I'll add tags when it's necessary, I'll put a warning when it's necessary, I'm sure I forgot something, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mess, Pregnancy, Shattered Dream, So read the notes!, chapter 6, chapter 7, cross - Freeform, darkcream shipkid, darkxunshine shipkid, for chapter 4..., injuries, it's an alternative end, like yeah someone is beheaded, mimosa, multiverse characters, nor beheaded people, shipkid story, sick, some characters are gonna die, still fighting, still injuries, tag for the 2nd chapter, tags for the 3rd chapter, the first story is fluffly, the others aren't so far, welp, whatever I can change the tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_pale/pseuds/Blue_pale
Summary: The backstory of my 9 years old dark cream shipkid, Mimosa. And now also his little sister, Mu. I'm mostly posting that here so it's not lost. You can read if you want! But be aware that's just a collection of moments happening in the past of the boy and the girl. Yes Mimosa is a boy by the way. His reference is on my tumblr if someone is curious, username "bluepalleteuniverse".A part of it is just fluff, another is really angsty. I'll update the tags when the angsty part come.English isn't my first language, so sorry if I do errors!
Relationships: Cross/Shattered Dream
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. A special day!

**Author's Note:**

> The first story is taking place years in the past. My shipkid, Mimosa, is just a bit more than a baby and is pretty confused about what's happening. Nothing wrong happens, it is just fluff.
> 
> It's long tho. Maybe I should have split it? Too late I guess. Good luck reading that.
> 
> Shattered Dream belongs to shattereddreamsau.  
> Cross belongs to Jakei95.  
> Core Frisk belongs to CoreFrisk / Dokudoki

« Wakey, wakey, it's the big day »  
Mimosa was gently shaken but he didn't want to wake up. He still had a cloud to chew on. So he just rolled and went back to sleep. He only woke up fully when someone picked him up by the foot.  
“Noooo Dada no, sleep again. Sleep.” He bawled, in the hope he could still convince him to put him back in his bed. He felt betrayed when his dada's voice answered him.  
“Be quiet, crybaby. We don't have all day.”  
He was ready to yell a bit more but stopped the instant he crossed the adult's eyes. He looks serious. Better listen then. The babybones put on the more innocent look he could master while praying silently that his future landing on the ground would be smooth. This time. Before he could be thrown -he hoped- on the sofa, another voice came from the next room.  
“Is he awake?”  
That's Daddy's voice. Daddy could save him. The kid took a great inspiration and yelled the loudest possible.  
“DADDY!! DADA HAS MY FOOT!!! SAVE ME!”  
The instant he said these words. He got yeeted.  
The world became upside-down for a second before arms caught him.  
“Sweetie, would you stop throwing our son when he doesn't want to wake up?”  
The answer came fast.  
“He asked for it.”  
“I'm starting to wonder who's the real baby here...”

The little boy was laughing under his breath at his parent's expense. There was no baby here obviously. But the idea of the grumpy adult being a baby was a very pleasant idea to imagine. He hid a bit more in the skeleton's arms to avoid the cold glare he was being given however. No need to anger more the beast. What kind of beast his dada is anyway? He sure was like a bear that you don't want to poke awake. But he doesn't look huggable like a bear is. And a bear doesn't have tentacles. What beast has tentacles? Octopus. An octopus has tentacles and Dada did seem slimy enough to be a fish...  
He was so concentrated on the matter that when a finger poked his cheek he was startled and let out a tiny scream.  
“Hey there, tiny boy. Where were you lost again?”  
Lost? He wasn't lost.  
“I'm not.”  
That answer was rewarded by a chuckle.  
“You're not what babybones?”  
Mimosa was slightly annoyed. It was clear!  
“I'm just not!”  
It was clear! Why was he laughing?  
“From what I see, you're not dressed up yet. And that won't do it. Wait a minute while I go seek out your “dada” from his pouting corner.”  
Before he could complain any further, a voice clear as the day came from behind him.  
“I heard you, you know. You DARE call me again “dada” and I'll-”  
A hearty laugh interrupted him.  
“That's what- That's what you're mad at? And not because I said you were pouty?”  
Perhaps his dada is more like a chameleon than a bear or an octopus after all, he's not usually this yellow.  
Oh. Dada just trapped Daddy against the wall?  
“We'll see who's gonna laugh now~”  
What a surprise! Looked like Daddy was a chameleon too.

They're standing very close to each other now. Are they going to hug?  
“Oh please not in front of the kid-”  
A simple finger on the mouth was enough to shush him.  
“Who cares about the kid? He'll need to learn one day~”  
It's boring. Let's do something else.  
“Sorry to shut you down but if you still want to do it today, we don't have time for that~”  
While saying that with a really playful tone, he slowly went under the arm of the other skeleton and fled.  
“Come back here, now! I wasn't finished!”  
He contemplated chasing the running fool but why bother? When he could just catch him from where he was without a sweat?

Once the -very short- fight ended, the two were fast to calm down. The breath short, they sat silently on the floor and just... stayed there. Determining who would break the peace and talk first would be a hard task… But no need to speculate. In the end, they just somehow talked at the exact same time. 

“I-”  
“Yo-”  
“Talk firs-”  
“No you.”

And etc etc, that continued for a while until they took a good look at the room and noticed something they perhaps should have noticed sooner. 

“Where's Mimosa?”  
“Where's the kid?”

They looked at each other, searching for the answer in the other's eyes, but it looked like the baby indeed took the opportunity to go away while they were busy “fighting”.  
“He shouldn’t be so far...”  
It was hard to say if they were worried or not.  
“He still doesn't know how to port', right? He must still be in the house then.”  
The house wasn't this big after all, so they would find him in no time.  
“Why did you teach him how to play hide-and-seek again?”  
A frown appeared on the darker one.  
“It's literally the only thing I taught him. You should try once.”  
Oh now this was amusing.  
“I would if you didn't add a yeet rule. I don't- What's so hard to understand in “stop yeeting your kid”?  
The words were accompanied by big arms movements. Kinda looked like a chicken when he did that.  
“What would be the interest if I can't throw him at the end? And hey he has the right to yeet me if he finds me. It's a fair game.”  
His partner looked so done.

“We'll talk about it later, we need to find him now.”  
And like that, they started the search through the house. Daddy went to the room where the kid wasn't while Dada stayed in the room. After some long minutes, they met again.  
“Did you find him?”  
They would have heard him if he went outside so where is he?  
“Yes.”  
He just smirked, looking rather proud of himself.  
“What- where is he then?”  
Did they really find the youngest of the family? He was well-hidden this time!  
“Did you look...UP?”  
“...Up…?”

He looked up very slowly, wearing a rather confused expression and…

“MIMOSA BLADE SCREWDRIVER, COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!”  
How did he manage to climb on the lamp? The adult looked quickly around and spotted a high closet with various objects put into a pile next. The kid just climbed onto the closet and… jumped towards the lamp… With a loud sigh, the skeleton looked up again. Just in time to see that his yelling distracted Mimosa who was losing his hold on the lamp. 

“Gotcha!”  
The youngest was caught before even beginning to fall. He twisted his body to be able to better see his daddy, put his tiny hands on the bony face and stared into the mismatched eyelights before letting escape a clear laugh.

“You caught me! Again! Again!”  
His bright red eyelight was getting bigger with happiness.

“I'm sorry but we really need to get you dressed… Better take a breakfast before, you'll stain your clothes otherwise, don't you?”  
Daddy looked already tired but was smiling anyway at the pouty face of his kid. The tiny being was obviously not pleased by the fact he would eat in pjs.

“Daddy! Pajamas are for sleep! Not eat!”  
He waved his finger as if he was the scolding parent.

“You're making me sick. It's not this hard. Let me-”  
Mimosa got stolen by his dada. He didn't like these new arms. Sticky. Ew. The child got dropped on a chair, a bowl of cereal and a big spoon in front of him.

“Here. Eat. And stop pouting. You're not a ki- No you're one. Uhh. Just eat, you can do it.”  
At least, he liked this cereal. He hummed happily, kicking legs right and left, while eating the crunchy food. 

“I'm not gonna put it on now, it'll stain too quick”  
They're weird this morning. More than usual.

“I don't even know how you convinced me to wear that.”  
Arms crossed. What are they even talking about?

“I'll give you the short answer. I didn't do anything. You love it.”  
The babybones put his spoon in his mouth but it was empty. The bowl was already empty. Some of the food scattered on the floor. He looked at the floor, half on the chair.

“You could at least try putting it in your mouth, little beast”  
No more staring at spoiled food. He was – again – picked up. He could walk. Why do they keep picking him up? Time to use the ultimate pouty face. Sadly, it didn't look like it was working so he gave up fairly quickly and let himself be carried like a bag of potatoes. 

Finally, he was given some clothes. He liked his pjs but it was no longer sleepy time so he shouldn't be still wearing it.  
A brown short. A grey shirt with a dark blue jacket without sleeves. He never saw these clothes. The two shiny buttons on the fabric were fascinating. He decided that it was a nice outfit even if not colorful enough for his taste. He played a while with it, pulling on every pullable thing. He was giggling when his daddy entered the room and startled, he fell flat on the face after tripping on one of his tentacles. He stood up quickly, no more picking up for today! He wasn't a baby anymore. He stared into the eyes of the taller skeleton as if daring him to even think about trying.

“You managed to get your clothes all alone. That’s great. Are you ready to go?”  
They’re going somewhere?

“Where?”  
This word was said with a joyful and genuine tone. This day was weird but great.

“Out.”  
“Out? Which one?”  
They didn’t go out enough often in his opinion.

“You’ll see.”  
Fine. They don’t want to tell him. He’ll wait but he was not pleased and he will make things difficult if it meant having answers. 

“Dada?”  
He’s going to know at least one thing.

“Yes?”  
He thought a bit before talking again.  
“You’re not like usual. You’re very blue.”  
Why did he have new clothes too? Did Dada have a new outfit too?

“I guess I am but thankfully I’m not feeling blue.”  
The wink that came after annoyed the little monster.

“Why are you blue if you’re not feeling blue?”  
While he didn’t understand what was funny, he knew that asking why always got funny reactions. 

“Hey. Even if it doesn’t look like my usual clothes, I like this outfit! It’s just for today anyway...”  
This answer was far from satisfying. The kid was still confused. But before he could open the mouth a noise was heard. Something at the door? Nothing could be at the door. It was empty outside. It looks like the kid was wrong because this time there was indeed someone at the door.  
Daddy opened the door and there was a kid outside. A very…grey kid with big empty eyes. They look like a human? But with eye sockets instead of eyes? Were they half-skeleton? Was that even possible?

“It’s getting late, isn’t it? You don’t often use the door to enter.”  
“Don’t often use the door”? How does someone enter a house without using a door?

“I thought it would be more polite to use it. But don’t get use to it, it’s just for today”  
This kid didn’t act like a kid.

Daddy looked behind as if searching for something or someone.  
“I guess we’ll have to wait a bit. It doesn’t look like he’s ready…”, he sighed, “I’m sure it won’t take much time anymore.”

The babybone was now convinced they were going to an interesting place. They wouldn’t take so much time to prepare if it wasn’t… Perhaps even a dangerous place! His right eyelight got so big at the thought that his vision got engulfed by a red hue. It got some giggles out of him. Red everywhere! 

“I assume the giggling mess is Mimosa? You don’t need to answer, I know.”  
The smaller one decided the not-kid was funny. 

Before he could make a fuss he got picked up. Again. They’ll see. He’s going to be taller than them one day and then… Then, we’ll see who's gonna pick up who. For now, squirming is pretty much useless so Mimosa gave up and just got comfy in his daddy’s arms.

“And he’s here! You lost the jewels again?”  
His dada arrived with a full bag. Full of what? Perhaps Mimosa could grab on it when dada came closer. Unfortunately, he missed his target and nearly fell, dandling by the foot. But he managed to get back where he was before the fall and decided to ignore the amused smirk on the face of the adult. 

“Yes. No need to talk about it. Ah hello Frisk, I didn’t see you there.”  
So the not-kid was named Frisk? It must be a common name. The little monster already heard about some Friskes but he was pretty sure they weren’t this color. Or perhaps they were? He didn’t think to ask about the color at this time. He’s going to have to remember to ask next time.

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice they already left the house... and the universe. Something that always baffled his parents, Mimosa never feels anything when they go through a portal. So the kid was a tiny bit startled by the sudden change of light. He squinted his eyes to adjust faster. Once he could see easily again, he found out a pretty scenery and he took the time to let his eyes wander around. Those trees seemed really huge! And full of bird nests if he could trust the chirping noises bouncing in the air. Green everywhere. He lifted his head. The sky is blue without any puffy clouds. We could see it through some holes in the tree canopy. The place was pretty but also pretty empty. 

They walked a bit before arriving next to a fall. It was noisy. But beautiful. The child squealed with delight when a drop of water landed on him. He liked this place a lot! He was gonna try to play in the water the instant he would be released that’s for sure. He turned hopeful eyes towards his guardian. The look he got in return let him think that the chance they would let him play in the water was in fact very slim. Bummer.

They walked through a vegetation wall and Mimosa grabbed onto some pretty flowers. They were pretty. He didn't know what he would do with so for now he was just going to stare at the colorful petals. He felt someone watching him and turned the head towards the not-kid, making an inquisitive noise. The grey human smiled and told him softly that they could make a flower crown with those.

“YES”  
He put his grabby hands on his daddy’s forearms and pushed. Almost fall. Got caught in time. You know the drill. This kid didn’t seem to be able to stay put longer than a few mere seconds.  
Mimosa gave his flowers to the grey being and was so thrilled about the idea of having a crown (like Dada! but more colorful and with smelling flowers) he did not notice the building before the change of temperature made him perk up. It was stony… There was a big hole in the roof that was letting a big ray of sun towards the end of the room. In comparison, the rest of the room was pretty dark. Little specks were dancing in the light wich rapted imediatly the attention of the babybone. So pretty. He was put down on a wooden chair but he didn’t move, captivated by the sight before him. His eyes followed a little floaty thing and he mumbled grumpily after losing sight of it in the shadow. He focused next on the windows. No light came out of it, it was blocked by vegetation from the outside. In fact, only a few littles colorful stains on the floor could attest to the old job of the windows. He put his foot on one and made it wiggle on his shoes. It got a little laugh out of him.  
It was meant to be a little laugh but the noise jumped back on the walls making it seem as if his voice was louder and weird. After he recovered from the little fright, he saw there an opportunity to have fun and started to shout happily to see what other effect the tall stony walls could have. He surprisingly managed to shout for a while before anyone came to shush him. The adults -should he count the not-kid as an adult?- came out of a little hidden room.

“Why Dada isn’t here?”  
Was he still where the others just came out of?

“He shouldn’t be long. He’s just taking off his pants.”  
Why was he doing that? Here? What was he going to do without pants? This day was looking more and more like a weird dream. A dream without pants though.

He didn’t come out from the hidden room, the darker skeleton slammed open the front doors with his bare foot, a devil smile on his face. All the faces turned towards the goop covered monster and it was obviously... the wanted effect... His outfit was the brightest the kid ever saw him wear. Usually all his clothes are dark, forever stained by the magic goop. But a part of this “no-pants outfit” was a really light grey. The top of the cloth was already black but it looked like it was the original color of the fabric. The dark color was fading into this light grey so unusual on the parent. No sleeves on his arms but glimmering little pearls that acted as sleeves but without covering the shoulders. A choker as well made of the same stuff. He stopped detailing the clothes as he was caught off by the words he said.

“I’m ready.”  
These words were spoken so softly. No teasing, no snarky remark…Was that a blush? Who kidnapped his dad and replaced him by whoever this person is? The child was only half-joking since his dada was indeed acting strange. 

The other adult -the one with pants- hummed in agreement, too busy looking at his partner to talk properly.

Which partner walked regaly towards them, passing the kid with a quick glance, and stopped in front of the grey not-kid. The grey kid said some big words that he would have listened to -perhaps- if he didn’t get distracted by a petal tickling his nose bone. He looked around in search of some flowers but couldn’t find any. Was the wind strong to guide a petal through the roof’s hole? Well there wasn’t this much wind so how…?

He tilted his head and something fell. A flower crown? How long had it been on his head? He didn’t even notice it! But it looked wonderful. The colors of the flowers were really soft. Orange. Pink. Purple. Blue. And green. This flower was green. He didn’t know a flower could be green. All flowers have green parts yes, but usually not the petals… If he remembered right, the green was because of the photosyn- photosynthasus or something like that. He was pretty sure he somehow got the word wrong but whatever. The green means it can be fed by the sun and the bright colors are for luring bugs... Perhaps this flower was very hungry so it decided to be all green. Will it change to another color once it’s satisfacted? He was now fully focused on the flower, playing with the petals waiting for something to change. It didn’t change at all. A sigh found its way out of his mouth. Maybe later. He brushed his fingers against a green petal a last time before putting the crown back on. It was pretty after all and that way he won’t lose it. 

After wiggling a bit to be more comfy on his sit, he touched the part of his tentacle he could reach -they were tied so he didn't have to drag them everywhere for once- regretting he couldn’t properly grab on. It was nice to not trip on without holding them all the time and he liked how they looked, stuck in a position reminding him of a slightly curling strand of hair, just like the little human boy in his book. But he really wanted to hold onto them now. However he knew that if he removed that pin, he wouldn’t be able to put it back on so he was going to leave it like that… for now…  
The adults were still speaking. Still at the same place. His parents were now holding hands, looking...happy? Maybe he should have listened if the not-kid’s words were good enough to make BOTH of them smile. He should listen from now on. He really hoped it wasn’t too late to join the happy mood. 

Did they just talk about kisses? Where was the chocolate? He wanted some as well! His parents got slowly closer to one another while the kid’s crown fell suddenly in front of his eyes. No! He wanted to see whatever it was! The crown was stuck. Why was it stuck? The thing felt like iron while it was only flowers. How!!!? He pulled and pulled and pulled. Get off already! So frustrating. He took a few seconds to calm down before slipping his thin fingers in the gap between the flowers and his skull and pulled one last time with all his strength. It finally went off with a plop.  
The lightweight crown flew high before slowly falling back on his knees. He stood up on his seat proud of his victory, squealing of joy. Then he noticed the others were no longer minding their own business and were looking at his show with amused expression. Oups.  
“Sorry to interrupt your fun but we’re going to take a picture. Now I would understand if you didn’t want to participa-”  
“I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna”  
How could they even think of taking a picture without him? How outrageous! He picked up his flower crown. He knew he wasn’t particularly strong but it must be quite solid, the flowers weren’t really that bruised either. He put it again on his head feeling like he wouldn’t have anymore troubles to remove it since he managed to do it once.  
He quickly joined the others as they walked towards a rather dark corner. They went through a ray of sun and his eyelights lingered on some shiny jewels wrapped snugly around his dada’s ribs. Did he usually wear some or it was just to go with the outfit? He had no idea, the dark skeleton didn’t often wear clothes showing off a bit of ribs after all…  
He hit his hand against a chandelier, almost making it clatter on the ground. It didn’t hurt but as some sort of a weird reflex, he put his hand in his mouth to suck the pain away or something similar. Before he could remove his hand from where he put it, he turned around after hearing:  
“Say cheese!”

“Can we take another picture?”


	2. I-don't-feel-so-well Mimosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day started as usual but quickly became his worst nightmare.   
> My 8 years old's oc is spending a really really bad moment.
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS ANGSTY. NO INJURIES BUT DESPAIR AND CO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The reference of Mimosa](https://bluepalleteuniverse.tumblr.com/post/625750475274387456/boyo-has-a-whole-backstory-im-lazy-so-just)
> 
> [the picture I was talking about in the last chapter](https://bluepalleteuniverse.tumblr.com/post/638659533583056896/mimosa-do-you-still-have-the-wedding-pictures)

A slimy coldness was slowly spreading inside his body. This icy tempest taking over, step by step, the weak control he couldn't keep anymore. He was frozen from the head to the tip of his toes, the fire called “hope” extinguished since long in his soul. The slight confusion he felt at the beginning had completely vanished to a blank feeling. He remembered quite well his thoughts at this moment but… He doesn't care anymore.

They had left so quick… No goodbye, nothing…   
It was then almost breakfast time and all was already set on the kitchen table. First he thought they forgot something and just waited. The meal needed to be perfect after all, it was the funniest time of the day. When he could talk about dreams and weird ideas. It never failed to put a smile on their face. One's looked more like a smirk than an actual genuine smile but it was enough, he learned to not expect more and appreciate it to its full. 

He likes this smiles -to see them happy- he was under the impression that it happened more and more lately. Yes it was not perfect but it was no longer this dull happiness that filled the air when he was a bit more than a tiny toddler. His own little family of three. 

Where are they? This house is for three, not one… He tried at first to wait but he had been hungry. So he ate his breakfast. Alone. He mumbled under his breath mimicking a sneaky remark and dodged the invisible piece of bread that would have inevitably come flying after.   
Why hadn't they come back yet? Usually they don't leave him on his own for long. Because he was “a big baby that couldn't do things right alone”. It could have sound a bit mean if the tone used to say this words wasn't always so playful and if he wasn't always nuzzled softly right after. 

Yeah. He was their big baby. So why didn't they take him with them? Or at least tell him how long they would be gone? 

He tried to do some of the old stupid things he remembered being told to not do when he was younger. He drew all over the floor expecting someone came to ground him. Nobody came. He climbed up on the highest furniture expecting someone came to grab him before saying something like “So what little monkey? You wanna be a bird, now?” and throw him on the fluffy cushions of the couch. But nobody came. He went to open the not-so-well-hidden chocolate closet expecting someone came to run after him. But nobody came…

Nobody came. Nobody came. Nobody came.

So he stopped doing anything.   
He put on his most comfy dress-like clothes and sat still in the center of his room.   
He left the door opened to keep a good view of the big door that ate them. The more he looked at it, the more he saw it as a strange beast that will throw them up sooner or later. He will be there for that. 

He waited long. He's great at waiting long. He could wait for hours in a hidden corner during a game of hide and seek if he felt like it.   
Oh! What if they were playing a game right now? While he knew it was a silly thing to believe in but he searched, full of a new positive feeling. He searched everywhere.   
He only stopped when he tripped and fall face flat. He shouted something he heard before. While he didn't know the meaning, he knew that if you trip you shout that.   
He stayed laying down for a while and had to come to a bitter conclusion. They aren't here. He was pretty sure at least one (the two in a good day) would have come out to see if he was alright. So no hide-and-seek. 

He went back to the room, sat on the knees and waited again. 

He waited and waited and waited and waited. 

Without a clock and since there wasn't this much of a difference between night and day here. He didn't know how long. Too long surely.  
He was beyond hungry but already went numb to the sensation. He knew he wouldn't die from this so he didn't care. 

Like a flickering candle, he was slowly extinguishing. His round eyelight was now out and even his cross shape one was more and more dim. He was slouched yet staying a bit upright. And very still. The view would kinda be a bit scaring for an outsider. 

An insidious thought came to his mind. What if they didn't love him anymore? What if… they just gave him up? Perhaps he did too much? Or was too much? What if they left him because he was… wrong? 

After this statement, his thoughts kept spiraling down and down and something just… broke in him…   
It was suffocating. He was suffocating. He grabbed a full hand of fabric as he felt trapped. A wave of painful panic took him and this time he grabbed hard on the sides of his skull, leaving tiny marks. He was just fading away while feeling like he would burst. He didn't understand what was happening but it was finished in a short instant. 

Everything went white.   
He closed his eyes.   
...

When his eyes opened again, he wasn't in his room anymore…


	3. The end of the rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hum so this writing is angsty. Violence. Fighting. Major character death. It's a short writing about the fate of Mimosa's parents. Be warned, there's nothing fluffy in it. 
> 
> The two characters are Shattered Dream (belongs to Shattereddreamsau) and Cross (to Jakei95), the version of those 2 I'm using is strongly inspired by zu-is-here on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST

Why ? Why… why why why why?   
They were finally happy so why ? Sure, it wasn't perfect but they were happy and it was enough for him.

This morning… This morning began like always. The bastard he chose to live with taking all the place in the bed. The soft laugh coming from a room close.   
This was just a few hours ago… How things could have changed for the worst in measly hours ? He remembered falling flat on the ground after a final push of his half. Obviously, the other one also ended up at his lowest with his help. It was worth getting pinned on the wall as punishment. A normal morning. 

It went downhill... when someone knocked on the door. A friend. One of the few knowing where they live. Battered and in tears, begging for their help.   
Perhaps they would have said no if only they didn't own them a favor. Maybe they had too much confidence in their force, too.   
They left without a word, convinced it was a matter of minutes before they could come back just in time for a meal together. Such a simple pleasure. He would give up anything to just come back in time, smacked the door in the fool's head with a smile and a “'s your problem, good luck”. 

He could have been around the table with his family, throwing jokes and avoiding random things aiming him. But no. He was here.   
He didn't know anymore what's going on. All is blurring together through the wet curtain. Something was on his lap, at first it was heavy but with each second it was getting lighter and lighter.

Loud noises were resonating all around him. Close but so far at the same time. Colors were dancing on his left. One, two, three big stains were moving fast. Up. Down. The three dots -no- two dots were now on his right. One got lost in the sky? It snowed. Or is this ash? Concentrate.   
What was he doing here? Yeah, he went to help with… With… With- Where is he? The one for who he gave up everything and for who he would do it again and again? His hand – didn't he have two hands before?- searched for something, anything where the weight on his lap disappeared. 

Everything was shaking. Or was he shaking? He was. Shivers were running through his spine, tremors were spreading through all his bones. Soft fabric under his fingers. The shivers stopped. His breath too. Something broke on him when he touched a cold metal. A circlet. He never took it off.

His scream of despair erased the noises. Erased all the colors. It felt like the time itself chose to take a break to listen to him.   
How long someone could shout like this without breathing. He didn't care. He doesn't need to breathe.   
All the pain came back by waves beginning by the physical one. All the gashes in his bones, his missing limb, the broken ones and the scorching feeling of acid on his face. 

But the memories were what made his soul throbbed as if it was falling in pieces. The easy fight turning into a raging battle. The explosions immediately followed by destruction as more and more houses and trees were going down. 

They had entered the middle of the fight holding hands. One smirking while the other kept a strong grip on his sharp weapon. 

They took down some before separating and leaving each in a different direction. He fought hard but it was never ending. He almost always had them in one hit – so weak – but it was too much. There were too many of these brain dead foes.   
With one slash he freed the path. They were stronger together after all! He ran randomly expecting to see a glimpse of what he was searching.   
But just... as he finally found it, the soul filled with hope and relief…   
He didn't see the attacks -stronger- before it was too late to do anything against it.   
His right arm flew high in the sky and the pain was searing.   
He remembered gripping hard his clothes as his face burned. Burned. It burned so much.  
The whole world going crazy. 

He was picked up by strong arms. He knew these arms. But usually, they weren't so… Unsure? Slightly trembling? He was squeezed so hard that it hurts but he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He felt safe. 

He didn't stay there long. His mind was far too lost to understand anything but… suddenly he was no longer stuck in the shaky limbs but crashing on the ground. He was no longer the one being held but the one holding something he needed to grab on by any means.

His clothes were full of dirt. He didn't care. He was drowning in his own thoughts and marrow. He didn't care. Whatever he was holding, praying to all the gods that could be out there and not already dead on the battleground to keep it together. He begged whoever could hear his inner voice to not take it. Him.   
But at the end? He didn't care anymore. He didn't remember anymore why he's crying. 

So when he felt his skull leaving his shoulders, the world slowly fading… He didn't really care and was even a bit relieved. Everything turned black while the last thing he heard was: “Oh yeah! He finally shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I did a lil' animatic btw, related to last chapter ^^](https://bluepalleteuniverse.tumblr.com/post/638686845082976256/ok-uhhh-i-did-an-animatic-took-me-awfully-long)


	4. It's good to be home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's starting like the last chapter BUT they survived! It's a what-if. An alternative end, a "happy ending". So it's not canon to the story of my kiddo but I took a grand pleasure to write it.
> 
> IT'S STILL ANGSTY. VIOLENCE. INJURIES. FIGHTING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka "what if they didn't die"
> 
> It's longer than the last chapter

Why? They didn't need that. Why… They were happy, no? It wasn't perfect but they were happy and it was enough for him.

This morning… This morning, it was the same as usual. The bastard he chose to live with taking all the place in bed. The soft laugh coming from the next room. This merely hours ago… He couldn't help being a bit pessimistic towards the situation he was currently in. He wished he could go back to this morning… He remembered falling flat on the ground after a final push of his half. Obviously, the other one also ended up at his lowest with his help. It was definitely worth getting pinned on the wall as punishment. Yeah, a normal morning. 

It went downhill…when someone knocked on the door. A friend. One of the few knowing where they lived. Battered and in tears, begging for their help.   
Perhaps they would have said no if they knew in what mess of a fight it was going to be and if they didn't own them a favor. A bit too much confidence in their forces too... perhaps?   
They left without a word, convinced it was a matter of minutes before they could come back. Just in time for a meal together. Such a simple pleasure… He wished he would have just smacked the door in the fool's head with a smile and a “'s your problem, good luck”. 

He could have been around the table with his family, throwing jokes and avoiding random things aiming him. But no. He was there…  
What's going on? He didn't know anymore. All is blurring together through the wet curtain. Something was on his lap, it was kinda heavy but he wouldn't want it to be any lighter.

Loud noises were resonating all around him. Close but so far at the same time. Colors were dancing on his left. One, two, three big stains were moving fast. Up. Down. The three dots -no- two dots were now on his right. One got lost in the sky? It snowed. Or is this ash? Concentrate. What was he doing there again? Yeah he went to help with… With...Wi- Where is he? His hand – didn't he have two hands before? - searched for something on his lap. He released his breath he didn't notice he was holding when it met the comforting weight. There he is... 

Despite the hope that filled his soul just earlier, everything was shaking. Or was he the one shaking? He was. Shivers were running through his spine, tremors were spreading through his bones. His fingers brushed against soft fabric. The shivers stopped when he touched smooth but a bit sticky bones and cold metal. He was there. He got him. He was there!

A low chuckle went up his imaginary throat. He was there! But- he didn't move. The chuckle changed into a strangled cry. Move. A wave of despair came and erased all the noises. Erased all the colors. It felt like the time itself chose to take a break just to listen to him.   
How long someone could cry like this without downing. He didn't care. He doesn't need to breathe. 

All the pain came back by waves starting with the physical one. All the gashes in his bones, his missing limb, the broken ones and the scorching feeling of acid on his face.

But the memories were the reason behind why his soul throbbed as if it was falling in pieces. The easy fight turning into a raging battle. The explosions immediately followed by destruction as more and more houses and trees were going down. 

They had entered the battlefield holding hands. One smirking while the other kept a strong grip on his sharp weapon.

They took down some before separating and leaving, each in a different direction. He fought hard but it was never ending. He almost always had them in one hit – so weak – but it was too much. There were too many of these brain dead foes.

With one slash he freed the path. They were stronger together after all! He ran randomly expecting to see a glimpse of what he was searching.  
But just…as he finally found it, the soul filled with hope and relief…  
He didn't see the attacks – stronger – before it was too late to do anything against it.   
His right arm flew high in the sky and the pain was searing.  
He remembered gripping hard his clothes as his face burned. Burned. It burned so much. The whole world going crazy.

He was picked up by strong arms. He knew these arms. But usually, they weren't so...unsure? Slightly trembling? He was squeezed so hard that it hurts but he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.  
He felt safe.

He didn't stay there long. His mind was far too lost to understand anything but… Suddenly he was no longer stuck in the shaky limbs but crashing on the ground. He was no longer the one being held but the one holding. And holding he did with what little strength he had left. 

His clothes were full of dirt. He didn't really care. His thoughts were all over the place as his marrow but he was focused on his lap. All was blurred even when he was squinting. He pulled gently at the fabric he thought was the sleeve of his partner. He prayed to all the gods that could be out there and not already dead on the battleground to have mercy on them. He begged whoever could hear his inner voice to not take him. He was in no shape to fight against death after all. So he kept his fingers firmly gripped to the shapeless form he cared so much for.

Staying conscious was harder and harder but he couldn't go to sleep without seeing him move. He was scared to wake up to dust all over him. So when he felt skeleton fingers against his hand, a gargled sound fall from his mouth. He didn't even have time to take a look before everything turned black.

He woke up to silence… And warmth… He felt the magic in his eyes spark a bit before blurred forms came to life. The big blue one must be the sky. What was the dark one just above him? He tried to put his hands against the ground with the idea of standing up in his mind. His hand. Not hands. He lost the right one. He remembered. The fight. He entered in a panic state as soon he noticed there wasn't anything anymore on his lap. Where was he!???? 

He didn't stay panicked long.

“Boop.”  
Something touched his non-existent nose.

“What are you searching for?”, his hand was gently put against a bony cheek, “See! Right there.”  
The voice was smooth and low. He knew this voice. He liked this voice. He stopped moving and smiled.

“Where were you silly-butt?” he said with a tired voice.

“It's not me that was out for hours”  
He felt arms slowly picking him up, bridal style.

“We're still there right, how did the fight end?” It was supernatural for the place to be this quiet after the raging noises that filled it not this long ago. He would have thought he lost the sense of hearing if not for the soft humming coming from his partner.

“We're the only ones left. From the two sides. I guess we kinda won then? Now shh stop talking until we're home.”

And like that they went home. Hey, it was too late for breakfast but maybe they could take a late lunch all together? He hoped the boy didn't wait for them and ate. They left without explanations and for such a long time. He must be confused. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice they were in front of the house's door. He came back to his senses when he heard the door creaking while being opened.

As summoned by the tiny noise, loud running noises came from inside and a small skeleton jumped on them making them fall in a messy pile. 

It did hurt but who cares? Let's just laugh together! After all, it's good to be home...


	5. A small thing changing everything (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a lil' while after the chapter 1 "a special day". So Mimosa is small. Parents are married but not since long. And today, something's happening that could change a lot of things.

This day was a nice day.

They had slept all together in the big bed, the little one squished between the two of them, happily snoozing.  
4 years… It had already been 4 years since this tiny bundle of joy joined them. The struggles had been real at first, especially for him… But they managed to make it work in the end and they were now living comfortably in their house. Mimosa was far from being a wanted baby, but now, it was difficult to imagine a life without the noisy kid. They had been worried the cheerful baby would actually harm the cursed skeleton with all those strong feelings, the small being often released. But- it hadn't been the case at all... On the contrary!

It was as if the baby literally took away a part of the curse at his birth. A true miracle. His husband would have said something cheesy like “it's the power of love” just to annoy him.  
He looked silently at the still sound asleep small monster. This one had a foot hidden by the blanket while another was held by his little bony hand. A grin lightened up the adult's face while he let out a silent chuckle. What a strange way to sleep… He dropped the face when his eyes stopped on the tentacles coming out of his loosely fit pjs. A long sigh found its way out from his mouth. It would have been nice if only the boy didn't inherit a part of his curse…  
He tried to distract himself from the sad thought. At least, it doesn't seem like it's harming him or having any ill effects… But he didn't show any sign of magic yet and that? That was worrying him a bit. A monster without magic… Could it be considered really healthy? He gave himself a little pinch. No point sulking on it now! But would he be able to protect himself outside? One time, he managed to get a small wound and it took like months to heal! No healing magic or monster food had any effect… He has trouble thinking of what his life would have been without his strong powers and healing magic. It would have surely been very different.  
At least, the child was solid and even if his healing process was the worst, someone would have difficulties killing him in one hit. Since those dark thoughts weren't helping anyone, he decided to push them away for now.

He lied down again and brushed softly his fingertips against his son's skull. If someone would have actually told him he would start to care for Mimosa at one point years ago, he would have laughed so hard. HIM? The cursed skeleton? Caring about someone else? What a sad joke… Although he has changed a lot since then… He lifted his arm to stare at the ring around his phalange. He changed a lot because of him… Even if he was still nowhere near perfect, he couldn't deny the fact he somehow improved. He closed his fist. He was almost convinced of it.

He turned on himself to look at the other side of the bed. There. The one that made him partly weak again in all his glory. He snorted. His partner looked so dumb, asleep like that. With his opened mouth letting go of tiny noises that made the goopy skeleton think of a dreaming dog. One of the snoozing monster's legs was dandling over the side of the bed and his left hand was resting on his own chest. A warm feeling spread in the dark skeleton's rib cage at the view as a fond look took place on his face. Oh dog, he loved this idiot.

This one had felt sick lately and so had spent a lot of time in bed. The kiddo got worried and that's how they ended up all sleeping in the same bed. He looked one last time at the peaceful face before leaving the bed. He was going to let him rest peacefully for a while -exceptionally. The child however- He picked him up by the foot and left the room quietly. The scoundrel managed to stay asleep upside-down. Only after being dropped on the couch like a potato bag, only then did he open his eyes. And he would have shouted, slightly startled, if a pillow didn't end up on his face right before he had enough time to start making a fuss.

Yeah it was definitely a nice day.

Ignoring the chatty child, he went to the kitchen to take care of the breakfast. Should he prepare a tray? It sounded like a good idea. Maybe letting him eat in bed would help lift the sick monster's spirit. He machinally put a bowl on the table that he filled with cereals, before grabbing on the child that followed him in the kitchen and put him on the tall chair. He prepared some toasts too with sliced fruits he added to the food in front of the child. This one, already munching on his cereals let out a happy thrill seeing more food. His parent let him at it and went to another corner of the room to prepare another plate -hiding a small fond smile. No way he'd show the tiny beast he had some effect on him, he would clearly abuse that fact . The smart little demon. He returned to the room with the plate, staring quickly at all the food already on the ground. He sighed, shaking his head. When the kid would learn to eat properly was a real mystery.  
When he entered the room, his husband -he still had trouble wrapping his head around the fact they were married- had half-opened eyes.

“You're awake.”  
It was more a statement than a question.

“More or less”, the other answered with a raspy voice.

“Just eat something, you look… Unwell...”  
Unwell was a weak word for the miserable state he looked like he was in.

His expression softened when he saw him eating the whole plate without too much trouble. However he noticed he kept his hand clenched over his chest the whole time.

“Is your chest bothering you?”, he opened his eyes wide while what it could also mean reached his mind, “is your SOUL bothering you!??”  
You don't mess with soul matters. He removed the blanket to be able to look more closely. The sick one- who was sweating a lot for a skeleton- let him do whatever he wanted. His hand was firmly grabbing his shirt. The shirt had to go.

“Cross...”

“...yes?”

“Did you know?”

“What?”, he looked down and what he saw made him gasp.

His soul was as usual, a bright upside-down heart, but there was something at its side. A little tiny thing that somehow looks like a tinier replica of his own soul. It was mostly white but it was hard to ignore the bit of dark stuff swirling around. It wasn't touching it but the confused monster was convinced that the strange substance would if it could?

The dark skeleton flopped on a corner of the furniture, immediately burying his face in his hands. The world sinked into the darkness.

“Again…?”  
It came out as nothing more than a strangled whisper.

He had felt so light those days. How didn't he notice? Did he pass a bit of his curse again to an innocent child? Again? He wasn't ready for another. He wasn't ready to look a baby in the eyes, thinking about how they were stained because of him. The thought made him shudder. Just because he thought he could be happy despite his past mistakes. Because he thought he could love and be loved. Because- Because- Because-  
He didn't notice he started to weep softly like that, lost in his limbo, until something called him back in this reality. A bony hand on his arm. He didn't flinch away from the soft contact. He looked up and encountered two small fuzzy eye lights and a worried frown.

“Dada?”  
The child's voice was tinier than ever. He looked quite spooked.

Another hand grasped his own and the adult turned his hand to look at the concerned face of his half.

“Dada…?”  
The kid climbed on the bed and put one finger on the slightly sticky cheek.

The monster didn't think and put his arms around his child. His own child. His little miracle. The hug was quick before he put a smile on his head and turned to Mimosa.

“You know what, little beast?”

“What?”

“You're gonna have a sibling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of part 1! As you see, new kiddo !   
> Thanks for reading ❤️


	6. A small thing changing everything part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!  
> Here comes the new baby in the family ^^

[Months later]

He grew a bit more distressed each time he looked at the developing soul. Why did it look like that? The black swirl grew so much it was actually hard to see properly the soul. The fragile white heart was hidden behind this semi-translucent black sphere. While the little thing looked healthy, the thick black tar surrounding it was worrying. What kind of effect could it have on the future baby? He was already feeling guilty enough without that. Will it even survive long enough to be born? Or it decayed completely before even seeing the light of a day. 

He decided to put aside his worry at one point. He wasn’t going to let himself go crazy about that. He should just focus on supporting his partner that clearly wasn’t taking the whole ordeal too well. This one was more often inside their bed than out and he was feeling weak most of the time as if the unborn’s soul was sapping a good part of his magic and therefore energy.

One day the bedridden skeleton just blurted out “It’s a girl!” without any warning. So they started to search for a name they would deem suitable for a girl. Now that he thought about it, there weren’t this many female skeletons in the multiverse as far as he knew of. So what kind of name… When they had to choose Mimosa’s name, it had been quite the fight before they managed to settle on anything. That’s how the poor boy got the full name of Mimosa Blade Screwdriver- 

They tried to do it a bit more "peacefully" this time. They made a list, left it on a table and each time they had an idea they wrote it on. If they didn’t like a name on the list it was simply erased. A lot of names were indeed erased. Why? He just didn’t like those! If he had to say the name every so often, it needed to be something at least somehow enjoyable to say. 

He went to see the list again. Not to add a name but to erase the worst ones. Or all of them. Smoothie? Was that even a real name? Erase. At least, the list never failed to make him laugh. He continued to erase the names one by one. The sheet of paper looked very bare now. One last name and it would be empty! He let out unconsciously a happy thrill. Time to discover the last abomination the fool came up with!

…

Mu?

Did someone eat the end of the name? Names usually have more than two letters, don’t they? It was...short?

He left the name alone.

Next time he picked up the list, there was a little smiley star doodled next. A fond look warmed up his face. He didn’t know where this name came from but he...didn’t hate it… 

He slowly circled it with a marker lying around and softly put the paper back on the furniture. 

Mu. Now it had a name. It was no longer an unknown blob. It- no she was his daughter. He exhaled softly. It wouldn’t help anybody to panic again no. Just stop. Stop thinking about it. It would be for the best. Instead he focused on the giggling monster he was holding by the foot. Oh my- Soon there were going to be two of them, how was he even going to survive that? He let go of Mimosa and looked at him bolt in another room. Meh, it was going to be fine. A sound of broken glass resounded in the distance. Maybe. 

The babybones had begged him to go outside so they were now in a small universe. Sparsely populated and far enough from the more "popular" universes. Better be safe than sorry after all. The adult looked at the young one running around in the narrow streets of the village. There were some people selling knick knacks here and there and the child kept finding interesting trinkets to look at, making people smile with the curious questions he asked each one of them.

He let the kid do whatever he wanted, he should tire himself out soon enough. 

He didn’t plan to stay too long but after such a long time staying in the house it was… nice to see a bit of the sky. This one was full of whitish puffy clouds he was currently observing. He followed a bird with his eyes and let his thoughts wander. From one innocent thought to another, he ended up thinking again of his curse, without stopping the quiet whistle coming from the narrow space between his teeth. The burden that was so hard to bear at the beginning wasn’t this heavy anymore. Especially since Mimosa and the soon-to-be Mu. The young souls took away a part of his curse; he was now convinced of it. Even if he still looked as cursed as ever, he did feel less… crushed? by it. Did that mean that he could definitely get away from it if he had more kids. He gagged at the thought. No. What was he thinking about!??? He couldn’t be evil enough to have kids just for that! Right? Trying to get away from those sick thoughts, he caught Mimosa who was running close.

Time to go home.

They were not ready for what awaited them upon their return. Everything seemed the same at first sight but the silence was eery. The moment they put the foot inside the house, they knew for sure. Something was or had been wrong. Even the kid was tense. Nothing strange in the living room, Dream headed towards the room where he left his husband resting, a nasty taste on his summoned tongue. 

The room- It was a mess. The sheets were drenched in something that looked like a brownish goop. The stains reached the floor. The air renched of magic, a sour one. In the middle of the bed was the skeleton that stayed in bed for months now. He was curled up on something. His expression looked hollow, exhausted. Did he pass out? 

What the- What happened here? He wasn’t gone this long, was he? He quickly checked the vitals of his partner to reassure himself he wasn’t going to fall down. It looked like he was unconscious but nowhere near falling down. What a relief! One less thing to worry about. Now should he check the baby's soul? Just in case. It wasn’t there. It was no longer at its rightful place. Where was it? He somehow still felt it but where was it then? 

Something shifted under the sheets. What? But Cross was still out of commission… He slowly pushed away the spoiled sheet and was met by two big eye sockets, bright orange eyelights inside. A baby. A very dirty little child was looking at him very seriously. What was this baby doing here, he thought. And it took him very long to figure out the actual answer and he did feel quite silly then.

“Is that... my baby?”

He muttered those words, still choked by the sudden event. 

The baby kept staring without trying to escape, without making any sound. He found it a bit creepy. Weren’t babies supposed to be noisy ? Cry? Whine? Just making sure everybody in the house knew they were here and alive? Mimosa sure did that then.

Where was this boy anyway? 

He stopped staring at the dark cross inside the infant eye lights and looked around to see if his first born followed him. He was startled to notice the kid was actually just next to him poking at the baby’s feet while giggling each time it moved. 

“Dada Dada! What is? Who is it? Tiny!”

At least someone was enjoying the whole event.

“I think...that is your little sister…”

It was low but the kid caught the word and once the implications of this simple sentence sinked in, he just looked so overjoyed that his red eye light took all the place in his eye socket before changing into a star. The goopy skeleton didn’t know his child could do that. Welp. He could himself do that so why not after all.

The kid snatched his little sister and just kept squealing at her again and again. The baby finally started to squirm, uncomfortable in these careless arms, opening her mouth like a fish outside of water and frowning and puffing her cheeks. And she was now trying to smack him with the unique tentacle coming from her back but she had so little control on any of her limbs yet that she failed the task to escape and mimicked the act of whining but still without making any noises.

“Mimo- just give me Mu. I don’t- I don’t think she likes that…”

He took Mu in his arms while the kid kept repeating “Mu” again and again while jumping to have a look at the new member of the family. 

The now dad-for-the-second-time looked at the messy room, his overly excited kid, his pass out husband and the stinky baby he was holding and sighed.

“Where do I even start?”


	7. A small thing changing everything part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dramatic event changed the mood of the happy house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok part 3!  
> But well it's angsty  
> If you're easily triggered by family troubles like abuse or child loss, don't read...  
> Stay safe <3

It had been hard for everybody. Hard when they noticed Mu was mute. Hard when the dark marks didn’t fade away from Cross's body. But the hardest was a few months after Mu’s arrival.

Mu had been such a fast learner she started to crawl around far sooner than what they were expecting. 

They weren’t really worried however since they lived in a void and she couldn’t go too far. 

But she somehow managed to.

To crawl outside and just straight up disappeared. 

They searched everywhere. 

They didn’t find her.

Shouts filled the house more and more as the time passed. 

They didn't find her. 

The laughter that had resonated between the four walls of this house were nothing more than a distant blur. 

They didn't find her. 

Soon they stopped searching. 

They didn't find her.

He felt the urge to find a culprit, to find something to blame that wasn't himself.

He didn't find her. 

After many arguments, he was just exhausted. 

He lost her.

His husband locked himself in their room days ago. He was sleeping on the couch. And he was thinking again and again about how that could even have happened. 

He lost her.

How Mu managed to open the door despite being too young to have enough power to open the thing or teleport without any of them noticing. 

Was it his fault?

While he was deep in thoughts, Mimosa appeared in his field of view. The child probably was hungry since it was near lunchtime but didn’t dare to ask when his two parents looked so tense. 

Was it his fault? 

The adult looked in the kid’s eyes and he asked without thinking:

“Were you the one who opened the door to Mu and let her go outside?”

When the kid perked up and nodded, looking rather happy to have attention after being ignored, the skeleton just snapped. 

It wasn't his fault?

After days and days searching for something or someone to blame with the hope to stop feeling guilty, he finally had an opportunity to release his anger. 

It wasn't his fault!

So he shouted at the tiny kid. He didn’t remember what he exactly said or when he got his four tentacles out but one thing he remembered clearly is how he came back to read utter fear on his son’s face. How the toddler had empty eye sockets and was shaking so hard he barely managed to stay up. 

The goopy skeleton lifted his hand slowly and, as a scared animal, the boy instantly fled to another room. It was his fault. 

What did he do again? How could he betray his own family once again? He wasn’t cursed, he was the curse. What good has he done so far? What was he thinking? That he would be able to make someone else happy? What a joke! He could only shatter things. Shatter... He was just a broken version of his past self. A shattered Dream! He spread his arms while turning on the tip of his heel, cackling like a crazy witch. He slipped and ended on the ground, groaning. The house was filled with so much negative energy, it was suffocating. Here he was again in panic attack land. He snickered. It wasn’t the time to make jokes, wasn’t it? 

The next few days were a blur. His partner stayed in their room. Sometimes, he went to sit back at the door. Imagining his half was doing the same on his side. His son fled each time he saw him. It was disheartening. And he was feeling just awful as the former happiness looked like a strange hallucination. 

Someone said once that time can heal all wounds. And even if the person that told him that had the stupidest face he ever saw, there was indeed some truth into these words. Slowly the despair lessened in the air and it was a little easier to breathe. There were no more shouts and they stayed silent around each other, busying themselves doing everyday’s chores.

He counted every little victory such as a smile or just a relaxing silence. While nasty thoughts came back gnawing at his mind several times, he was feeling a bit better. More at ease. And no longer like he could collapse at any moment from the weight on his soul.

The biggest victory was a simple meal together. Something that was so mundane before felt so surreal now. He was sitting on a wooden chair, his fork in his hand which he was moving along his words as he teased his husband about random stuff. Husband that was sitting across the table, all flustered and ready to counter attack with a loaf of bread. Their kid was smiling while playing with his peas as well as kicking his legs right and forth, humming a song. He had been so relieved when he noticed his boy was no longer scared of him and stopped avoiding him. Quite surprised too by the sudden changement of attitude. The kid was acting as if nothing happened at all and was back to being a cheerful ball of sunshine.

He found out why he was acting normal later. When the child came to him with a toy belonging to his now lost sister.

“Not mine. Dada, what is it?”

He almost choked up as he answered the innocent question.

“It’s one of...”, he took a big inspiration before starting again the sentence. “It was one of Mu’s toys.”

His soul sinked when his offspring looked at him clearly confused.

The little monster scrunched up his face as if deeply thinking before tilting his head and asking:

“But who is Mu?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️  
> The baby is not dead btw ヽ(｡◕w◕｡)ﾉ. She's on my blog on Tumblr, bluepalleteuniverse. We'll hear about her again.  
> Oh btw I know it's not clear. At the beginning, "the dark marks on Cross's body" are stains he got at Mu's birth. It never went away.


End file.
